Naruto of the Thousand Skills
by 666kidrobot
Summary: Naruto is offered to be trained by Twisted Fate and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Card Master**

We see a young man dressed in a western cowboy outfit being chased by several anbu. Under his left arm he's carrying an unconscious blonde child. We see the young man stop at a clearing that leads to the Valley of the End. He turns to face his pursuers. The anbu surround the man.

"Let him go!" said the anbu with the dog mask.

"Why should I?" said the young man.

"He's a civilian from Konoha and we've been ordered to retrieve him alive at all costs. You on the other hand are wanted dead or alive," said the anbu with an emphasis on dead.

"From what I've seen he's better off with me," said the young man.

**Flashback**

_We see the young man in a bar talking to a pretty brunette._

"_So what's your name stranger?" said the brunette._

"_They call me Twisted Fate but you can call me the King of Hearts," said the young man._

_The brunette laughed and walked away leaving Twisted Fate alone._

'_Struck out again I guess,' thought TF._

_We see TF leave the bar and we see a young boy run past TF and we see a large mob chasing him. _

'_What the hell is going on here,' thought TF._

_We see the young boy trip and the mob surrounds him._

"_I didn't do anything I swear," cried the young boy. _

_We see a large man hit the young boy with a large club to the back of the head. We see the young boy pass out from the impact. _

"_Finish him!" yelled someone from the mob._

_We see TF teleport to the boys side._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked a female from the mob._

_TF is pissed. These people dare to strike a child. _

"_Dead people don't deserve to know my name," said TF._

_We see TF throw his signature cards at the crowd instantly cutting down the mobs numbers in half. We see him throw a red card when a team of anbu intercept it with a jutsu._

"_Attacking our villagers is forbidden. Surrender now and we won't kill you," said one of the anbu._

_Seeing as he's outnumbered by these new opponents TF grabs the boy and he makes a run for it. _

"_He's escaping. Follow him," said an anbu. _

_We see an anbu with a dog mask arrive and he joins the group._

"_Kakashi what are you doing here?" asked one of the anbu._

_The dog masked anbu didn't answer. _

'_I won't let your son be kidnapped sensei,' thought Kakashi._

**Present**

We see TF lay the young boy down. We see an anbu lunge towards TF. We see TF throw a gold card at the anbu. The anbu falls down paralyzed.

'What jutsu was that,' thought Kakashi.

We see TF get down on one knee and shake the boy. We see the boy wake up after a few shakes.

"What the…Where am I? Who are you" asked the boy.

"I am Twisted Fate the Card Master and we are currently at the border of your village and the rice village. You were attacked by a mob and I saved you boy. Now I have two questions for you boy. What's your name and do you want me to become my disciple?" said TF.

"My name…my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't know if I want to go. I want to become a ninja so I can become Hokage so the village can respect me," said the young boy.

"Naruto the villagers wanted you dead and I saved you. If you desire to become a ninja then so be it. I will train you as will several of my allies and you will become our disciple. You will become so powerful the village will have no choice but to acknowledge you," said TF.

"Naruto don't listen to him! This man could be dangerous for all we know!" yelled Kakashi.

"What do you say Naruto? Will you join me?" asked the cardmaster.

Naruto looked at the anbu Kakashi and TF.

"I'll join you Twisted Fate but you have to promise me to return me to the village when my training is complete," said Naruto.

"It's a deal kid," said TF.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Naruto.

"To my country Valoran," said TF.

"You're not going anywhere I'll kill you and take Naruto back," said Kakashi.

"Naruto take my hand," said TF.

We see a gate appear under Naruto and TF. We see the gate consume Naruto and TF.

'What the hell! Where did they go? I can't sense there presence,' thought Kakashi.

We see the gate appear and we see Naruto and TF appear in front of a large arena with dozens of structures.

"Where are we asked?" Naruto.

"Welcome to the League of Legends!" said TF.

**This is my second fanfic and I'm currently working on two at the same time. This one's a little shorter than the other but I'll definitely make up for it in chapter 2. All comments and reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Child, the Sad Mummy, and the Blind Monk**

_Institute of War_

We see TF lead Naruto into the Institute. As they reach the gates they are stopped by the guards.

"Twisted Fate you know the rules only champions of the League can enter the Institute," said one of the guards.

"That's true. Naruto I can't let you into the Institute without permission from the High Councilor. However I can leave you at the arena so you can watch some of the champions train," said TF.

"Ok," said Naruto with a curious look on his face.

TF leads Naruto to the arena and takes him to the stands so he can watch the champs below.

"Alright I'll be back soon. Don't do anything hasty alright? Not everyone at the League is as friendly as I am," said TF.

"Got it sensei!" shouted Naruto doing a mock salute.

TF smiled and teleported away. Naruto looks at the arena and sees dozens of different people with different styles of fighting. He sees a man with a green outfit with goggles with seven lessons fighting a large monkey who's using a staff. He sees a large man with a lamppost leaping at a barbarian with a large sword.

"Amazing!" shouted Naruto.

His shout actually surprised a young girl who was sitting a few seats back. She was wearing a violet pinkish outfit with teddy bear hanging out of a backpack she wore. She has red hair that reaches her shoulders and she wore pink shoes with small heals and knee high socks. She had been lighting fire with her hands and Naruto's shout caused her to drop the flame on her foot.

"Ow! You twerp!" shouted the red headed girl.

Naruto noticing the girl was yelling at him looked towards her.

"Huh? What did I do?" asked Naruto unaware of what happened.

"Don't shout you idiot! You made me burn myself!" said the girl.

"I don't know how I made you burn yourself but it's your fault for playing with fire," said Naruto.

"What? My fault! Oh you're so dead!" said the girl.

Naruto suddenly felt something grab on to him. He looked down and saw a bandage and what seemed like a tiny mummy lunging at him. The little mummy moved in front of Naruto and spread his arms wide open.

"Annie don't kill him please," said the mummy with a weak voice.

"Amummu get out of the way. He insulted me," said Annie.

"All I said was you shouldn't play with fire," said Naruto not realizing he's making things worse.

Amummu pushed Naruto off the ledge as Annie burst into flames.

"Run! If you want to live run!" cried Amummu.

Naruto not sure of what was going on stood up and stayed there looking up at the two.

"Holy crap that girls on fire!" shouted Naruto.

"You're dead!" yelled Annie.

She tossed her teddy bear at Naruto.

"What the heck! How's that going to kill me?" laughed Naruto.

Annie had a smile on her face.

"Tibbers its time to play!" sung Annie.

Naruto looked to where the teddy bear was. Somehow the teddy bear had turned into an 8ft monster that was on fire and it was approaching Naruto.

"What the heck? That's your bear?" shouted Naruto as he started running from Tibbers.

Annie started launching fireballs at Naruto. He was barely able to dodge them as the giant bear kept chasing him. The bear was about to grab him when it was suddenly kicked away. Naruto looked up to see a shirtless man with a red bandanna covering his eyes in front of him.

"Now now Annie that's no way to treat guests," said the man.

Annie had Tibbers return to her and she turned him back into a stuffed animal.

"Mind your own business!" said Annie leaving the arena.

Amummu left after her and the man turned towards Naruto.

"Well I see you angered the Annie the Dark Child," said the man.

"I swear I have no idea what's up with her. And thanks for saving me…uh what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"I go by Lee Sin the Blind Monk," said Lee Sin.

"I'm Naruto and did you say you're blind? You just kicked that freaking bear away from me! How'd you even know it was there?" asked Naruto.

"I may be blind but my other senses have more than made up for my lack of sight. I could hear you from the other side of the arena. And by the way you're too loud. My ears are starting to take a beating," joked Lee Sin.

"Sorry about that. How come you helped and no one else did?" asked Naruto.

"Not that many champions like to interrupt others fights but I could tell you were outmatched and came to your rescue. Besides why are you here? You don't look like you're ready for the League," said Lee Sin.

"Well my sensei Twisted Fate went to talk to someone to get permission for me to stay here for a while so he could train me," said Naruto.

'TF has a disciple? Since when does that card shark care about anyone else other than himself?' thought Lee Sin.

"Well since it seems since he's not here yet would you like me to teach you a little?" asked Lee Sin.

"Sure!" shouted Naruto with enthusiasm.

'I'm going to be deaf too if he keeps this up,' thought Lee Sin.

"All right then! I'm going to teach you my Sonic Wave and Resonating Strike techniques. Observe," said Lee Sin.

He kicked towards the air and Naruto saw a wave hit the wall.

"That was my Sonic Wave technique. By focusing your energy towards your kicks you can use your kicks to send sonic waves to scout an area. If it hits then whatever it hit is dealt damage and its presence is revealed to you inside your mind. That's where the second part of the technique comes into play. If you hit an enemy that's too far for you to reach you can use the Resonating Strike to close the gap quickly," lectured Lee Sin.

Lee Sin dashed towards the wall and destroyed it.

"To dash towards your opponent you must use your energy that was used in the Sonic Wave as a beacon for your Resonating Strike. Your energy should lock on and take you towards your opponent," said Lee Sin.

"Wow! You really think I can learn this?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do. I can sense your potential. Hm you might have to practice this on your own for a while. Your sensei is here," said Lee Sin.

TF teleported besides Naruto.

"Ah Lee Sin! I see you've met my disciple and you've even showed him a few tricks. I am very grateful," said TF.

"I must go it seems," said Lee Sin.

"Nonsense who else is going to teach Naruto how to do your techniques properly?" said TF.

"I thought he was your disciple," said Lee Sin.

TF teleport next to Lee Sin.

"This kid had a harsh life where he came from and I promised him I would get him several teachers to train him while he was here and I was really hoping you'd be one of them," whispered TF.

TF explains Naruto's case to Lee Sin.

"Alright I accept. I'll teach him my techniques then he's yours again," said Lee Sin.

"Understood. Naruto you will stay with Lee Sin until you master all the techniques he will show you. Once you're done I will personally take you to meet your next teacher," said TF.

"Yes sensei!" said Naruto.

TF smiles before he teleports away.

"All right boy lets go," said Lee Sin.

"Where are we going sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We are to head to my home in the Shojin Monastery. We will train there. And we need to get rid of those orange clothes of yours they're hideous nobody with any self respect would wear that," said Lee Sin.

"Hey my clothes aren't that bad! Wait you're blind! How do you know what color they are?" said Naruto.

Lee Sin chuckled as he and Naruto left towards monastery in Ionia.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ninja and the Grandmaster**

Lee Sin trained Naruto for 2 months. It took Naruto two months to learn the Sonic Wave and Resonating Strike. He had also taught him to fight blind. Naruto learned to hone his senses in the event that he was blinded or the area wasn't visible he wouldn't be at a disadvantage. Twisted Fate had arrived once he got word of Naruto's completed training.

"Lee Sin I hope Naruto wasn't too much trouble for you," said TF.

"Not at all his presence was always fun," Lee Sin replied.

"Alright kid time to go meet your new teacher," TF told Naruto.

"I'll miss you Sin sensei," said Naruto waving goodbye to Lee Sin.

Lee Sin waved back. Fate summoned a gate and teleported himself and Naruto away from the monastery. The gate opened up inside the arena of the League. Jax the grandmaster of Arms was there waiting for them.

"Twisted fate this the kid you want me to train?" asked Jax.

"Why yes it is Jax and his names Naruto. I'll be back when you're done training him you know how to reach me. I got a hot date with Eve tonight. Later Naruto!" said TF porting away.

Naruto just stared at his teacher. He had heard of Jax from Lee Sin and he was told Jax was a very strong fighter.

"So what am I going to be learning Jax sensei?" asked Naruto.

Jax threw Naruto a lamp post. Naruto caught it with both hands.

"I'm going to teach you how to use every kind of weapon possible," said Jax.

Naruto looked at the lamp post and saw Jax had pulled out a hockey stick. He knew this was going to be a painful lesson. It was a week's worth of training in how to treat any item into a weapon. Naruto had also learned Jax's counter strike ability. It was a few hours before TF was supposed to pick him up so Naruto went exploring again.

He entered the arena and only saw Amummu crying on the stands. He went up to the mummy and decided to thank him from saving him from Annie a few months back.

"Hey your name's Amummu right?" asked Naruto.

The sad mummy looked up towards Naruto at the sound of his name.

"I want to thank you for saving me from the angry bear chick a while back," said Naruto.

Amummu continued crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked a concerned Naruto.

He was close to the mummy when Annie appeared and saw Amummu crying and Naruto next to him.

"You bastard you made Amummu cry!" shouted Annie.

"Huh? I didn't I found him like that!" yelled Naruto who was terrified of Annie.

Annie summoned Tibbers and had him go after Naruto. Naruto ran from the bear but his escape was cut short with a fireball and a molten shielded Annie.

"You're so dead this time!" said Annie.

As she was about to cast Pyroclasm on Naruto the speaker box in the arena rang.

"All champions in the area be alert! Nocturne and FiddleSticks have escaped! We request your help in subduing them," yelled the voice from the speaker box.

Annie returned Tibbers to teddy form.

"You're so lucky I'm needed right now. Amummu lets go." said Annie.

Amummu followed Annie. Naruto stayed there wondering why the mummy had been crying and how close he had come to death once again. He had heard of Nocturne and Fiddlesticks from Lee Sin and knew to avoid them should he ever run into them. Naruto decided to head back to Jax's gym. On his way there Naruto suddenly felt his energy being drained and fear spread towards his entire body. He looked to his left and saw the scarecrow himself Fiddlesticks.

"I think I'll let you suffer for a while," said Fiddlesticks.

Naruto was close to passing out when Fiddlesticks was pushed into the wall by a giant arrow. The Night Hunter Vayne had saved Naruto. She tossed him a potion.

"Here kid drink this it will make you feel better oh and get out of here I'll handle him. You'll only be in my way," Vayne told Naruto.

Vayne turned invisible and reappeared and fired onto Fiddlesticks who had recovered from Vayne's condemn. Naruto took her advice and left.

He was almost back to the gym when he heard Annie's scream. Naruto headed towards the scream and saw Amummu knocked out and Annie in fear as the Eternal Nightmare hovered over her about to deal a finishing blow. He fired his Sonic Wave and hit Nocturne right in his chest or where he would have a chest since he's a shadow. Nocturne stumbled back and Naruto leaped forward with his Resonating Strike. Nocturne was pushed back.

"Another flesh bag for me to slice up. I wonder are you afraid of the dark?," asked Nocturne.

The area suddenly turned dark and Nocturne lunged at Naruto. A purple shield appeared around Naruto and the ninja Shen appeared. He blocked Nocturnes attack and dashed towards him making Nocturn focus him.

"Kid get Annie and Amummu out of here. I'll hold him off," said Shen.

Naruto headed to Annie and he had to shake her a few times to get her attention.

"Can you walk?" asked Naruto.

Annie nodded. Naruto picked up Amummu bridal style and led them both to Jax's gym away from both battles that were going on.

Once there Annie stood up and stood in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you twice. Amummu told me you didn't make him cry and I was out of line the other time and I want to thank you for saving me if it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now," said Annie.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay you're forgiven and you don't have to thank me. I only did what was right," said Naruto.

Annie blushed. She was about to say something when Twisted Fate teleported in.

"Naruto you're okay! I heard from Vayne and Shen that you encountered Nocturne and Fiddlesticks. What were you thinking?" asked TF.

"It's not my fault. Fiddlesticks came out of nowhere!" said Naruto.

"Yeah he does that sometimes. Sometimes with crows' lots and lots of crows," said TF.

"Nocturne was going to kill Annie if I didn't step in I held him off for a while then Shen saved me," Naruto stated.

"Well I guess since you saved Annie and Amummu I guess I won't punish you for being reckless. Looks like you met your new teacher as well. He's the one who shielded you," said TF.

"Yo," said Shen.

Naruto jumped up at the sight of Shen.

"When did you get here!?" shouted Naruto.

"I can dash through walls," said Shen.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it then Shen. I'll take these two to the infirmary," said TF.

Tf ported Annie and Amummu away.

"So sensei where are we training?" asked Naruto.

"Ionia," replied Shen.

"Again? That's far as hell" said Naruto.

Shen and Naruto departed the League and headed towards the islands of Ionia.

**Sorry for the long wait but again comment and suggestions are welcome and I'll be updating more frequently.**


End file.
